Shadows in the Moon
by Houseki
Summary: COMPLETED:: (oh yeah! first chapter story!DONE! whoo!)REAL SUMMARY: Inuyasha begins having strange and terrifying dreams, which turn out to be real. Wierd marks appear on him. What's going on?
1. Dreams

Hey there! I don't have much to say, other than 'I hope more than five people are gonna read this.' I'm not really sure this idea is going to appeal to the majority of you out there, but this is my element. Sci-Fi! I've had this in my head for a while, so I figured, what the hey. I'll give it a shot. So here we are. Enjoy!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
*************************************************  
  
A bright light shoots across the midnight blue sky, illuminating, for a moment, the small group that lay sleeping. All, but one, in deep, undisturbed sleep.  
  
A boy lies in a tree. Jerking back and forth in his sleep. He moans softly. Then louder. Suddenly, he sits straight up while screaming in terror. Sweat drips down his forehead and glues his crimson kimono to his heaving chest. His hand moves to his face, shaking as it wipes away the water drenching his head.  
  
'Why do I keep having these dreams?' he asks himself. 'And what do they mean?'  
  
He turns to look at the sliver of a moon in the deep blue sky. He thinks he sees something, something hovering over the camp, but he can't be sure. The moon is not bright enough. He blinks, and the disturbance in the sky is gone.  
  
"Damn," he says softly. "It was all real . . .. It all happened."  
  
He slowly pulls his kimono aside, revealing a clean, stitched cut on his stomach . . . . ..  
  
*************************************************  
  
Shadows in the Moon  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong? You look upset about something."  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me, Kagome," he softly replied. This caused the entire camp to turn simultaneously and ask, also simultaneously, if he was feeling alright. "Yes. I'm fine."  
  
Inuyasha stood, staring into space, and began walking pointlessly to wherever his feet took him. The four behind him stared after him for a while, then looked at each other. All wore puzzled and concerned expressions. Without a word, they gathered their things and quickly followed after him.  
  
The party walked in silence. The kitsune cub tried to spark up a few conversations, but no one was feeling up to it, least of all the hanyou walking ten feet ahead. He wouldn't even acknowledge Shippou when the cub leapt on his head and pulled on his ears.  
  
They remained like that until darkness fell, when Inuyasha suddenly leapt into a nearby tree to stare at the shrinking moon. Shippou aided Miroku with the fire while Kagome and Sango went off to find a hot spring. When they were far enough away to be out of the hanyou's hearing range, Kagome turned to her friend.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with him?" Her thin voice was sodden with concern.  
  
"I'm not sure, Kagome. Have you ever seen him like this?"  
  
"No. Well, when Kikyo was first brought back, he did kinda kept to himself. But he was still himself. He even chased Shippou. But that wasn't near as bad as this. Something's wrong with him. Something really bad is happening. Or going to happen."  
  
"But, what?" Neither had an answer to that, so they continued following a small stream in silence.  
  
*************************************************  
  
'What do they want from me? Why me, anyway? Why not someone else? Why the hell are they doing this in the first place!?' He sighed. Why bother asking. No one's going to answer. He turned back towards camp. Miroku was putting in more firewood before going to sleep. The girls had come back and were already asleep. Shippou was curled up in Kagome's motherly grip.  
  
He smiled. He really did care about Shippou, like he cared about Kagome. But just like with Kagome, he couldn't bring himself to show any form of affection. He sighed again.  
  
He was sleepy. But he didn't even want to nap for even a minute. Inuyasha dreaded going to sleep. That was when it happened. He wouldn't sleep. Not tonight. He could stay awake. He did it on his human nights. But he'd barely slept all week because of the dreams. He felt himself nodding off, slipping into much needed sleep. His heart was engulfed in fear for a moment before he completely fell into another disturbing dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was staring into a bright light. Silhouettes danced around him, casting shadows upon his shackled body. He saw a shape moving toward him. Just like last time. A soft whirring came from it as it neared his exposed flesh. This time, heading for his skull . . . . ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha once again sat straight up while screaming. His head was throbbing. He raised his hand to feel along his forehead. He froze, fingers poised upon his head. An acutely raised line ran across his skull, right beneath his bangs . . . . . ..  
  
*************************************************  
  
So, what'd ya think? If you guys like it, I'll post a new chapter tomorrow. If not, bye bye to 'Shadows in the Moon.' So, I wanna know what you think. Anything is acceptable. Even flames. So come and review! 


	2. Disappearance

Whooo! I got reviews! I really didn't think that this idea would be liked at all.  
  
Oh! Hang on a sec! 'Numb' by Linkin Park is on! 'Scuse me! *goes away to dance*  
  
Sorry. My fav band! Okay, where was I? Oh yesh! I was saying, I didn't think anyone would like it because, well, ya know, Inuyasha ain't remotely Sci-Fi. Well, maybe the well and the Kikyo resurrection thing . . . But I've seen a few Sci-Fi fics that just sat around and I'm gonna stop yappin' now because you came for the fic, not my aimless blabber.  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
*************************************************  
  
Kagome shifted in her sleeping bag, being extra careful not to wake Shippou. She couldn't get to sleep. And she knew that Inuyasha couldn't either. She had dozed for about an hour or to. When she awoke, Inuyasha was gone. She remained awake ever since, waiting silently for his return.  
  
She lay for quite a while, staring at Inuyasha's former perch. After a few hours, she couldn't help drifting into a deep sleep . . . . ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes, another Dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bright light danced across the night sky, seemingly searching for something.  
  
A silhouetted figure stood before her. Then the light drifted overhead, engulfing them in light. The figure was gone.  
  
The view shifted upward, the light was still there. A dark cloud came from nowhere, blocking the view for a moment. When it moved, the light was gone and the figure on the ground at her feet.  
  
"Fear not the light," she heard a voice say. It was rough and deep and chilled her, even in sleep, enough to make her shudder. "He has been chosen."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The light has chosen. Needed an inhuman human. Perfect. Light is perfect. Fear not the chosen. For the power shan't hurt an innocent. We have chosen. The power is perfect. Fear not . . . . .."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Kagome's Dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes opened a crack. She was still puzzled about her dream when she noticed that Inuyasha had returned. She was going to get up and ask where he had gone, but Shippou snuggled closer to her and she couldn't move with out awakening him. So she simply sighed softly and returned to sleep.  
  
***************** Next Morning ******************  
  
Kagome awoke first the next day, despite her lack of sleep. She slipped out of her bag and got a fire started and some ramen cooking. Inuyasha woke up as soon as he smelt the ramen's sweet scent. ((A/N: Tee hee!))  
  
He rolled off of the branch, gracefully landing on his hand and knees. He silently walked over to Kagome, plopping down next to her and waiting patiently for his breakfast instead of whining like he usually did.  
  
After about two minutes of silence, the timer beeped and Kagome removed the pot from the fire. She served him his bowl and figured it was as good a time as any to ask what she'd been wondering since last night.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hm?" he responded through his mouthful of noodles.  
  
"Um, where did you go last night? I woke up and . . .," she trailed off, seeing that Inuyasha had stopped suddenly to stare at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You weren't there when I woke up."  
  
"I don't remember ever leaving camp last night, let alone that tree," he said, leaving out his usual grumpy bit of sarcasm. His voice was soft, barely audible, and calm. She was growing more worried about him by the second.  
  
Kagome heard her friends stirring behind her. She reluctantly turned away from Inuyasha in time to see Miroku go for a quick feel while Sango was still drowsy. He was unconscious before you could say Hiraikotsu. Kagome suppressed a giggle before turning back to Inuyasha, who, to her dismay, had returned to his tree.  
  
She sighed again.  
  
'What's wrong with him?'  
  
*************************************************  
  
And now, to my first ever fan reviews by myself. Ehem.  
  
______________  
  
Kori-Tenchi : Took your advice and changed the summary and look! More reviewers! Whoopee! Thank you for  
the wonderful compliment! I thought this new writing style just wasn't  
working for me, but I guess I was wrong!  
  
Randomunit02 : Hope this clears things up a little for ya! If not, watch "Taken". That should clear it up. If ya  
can't or ya still don't get it, tee hee! I ain't giving away the ending!  
  
shadowspinner1 : Its more fun to ask for reviews an get em than just get em. DON'T KILL ME! If you do, you  
won't find out how the story ends . . . . ..  
  
Demon Girl16 : Yeah! I got someone hooked! Whoo hoo! Immature, ain't I? Sorry I can't answer your questions. It'd ruin the story! But if ya wanna ruin it, watch "Taken". That's where I got my idea!  
  
Phantom Phire : I is honored! Loved "Demon Within"! So good! Thankies much!  
  
______________  
  
Okay! Uh . . . . . . . .. Review? Please? Pretty please? Thanky much! 


	3. Seperated

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had an orchestra concert last night and it sucked.  
  
And I also won't be updating that often anymore because of my mother. She's going all loopy again because of the fanfiction thing. Sigh.  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Inuyasha, I am aware that you are not yourself, but may I suggest that we gather information about the jewel shards instead of wandering aimlessly as we did yesterday," Miroku asked as Inuyasha stood to begin wandering wherever he pleased again.  
  
He turned towards the monk; his expressionless eyes looking slightly left of Miroku's face, as if he couldn't focus on anything. "You may go where you wish, Miroku." With that, he turned slowly to begin wandering again.  
  
Kagome hurried after him. She paused and turned back towards Miroku and Sango. They nodded and Kagome grunted in agreement. She ran after Inuyasha alone, not even stopping to say goodbye to Shippou.  
  
After Kagome and Inuyasha were long gone and Sango and Miroku were already nearly to Kaede's village, Shippou began to stir in Sango's arms.  
  
"Sango," he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "How come Kagome isn't carrying me? Where is Kagome? And where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"They had to go somewhere alone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sango saw Miroku grin pervertedly and gave him a warning, which promptly wiped the smile from his face. "Because Inuyasha needed time alone."  
  
"Then why did Kagome go with him?"  
  
"Because we're all worried about him and even though we all wanted to follow, someone needs to search for the jewel shards. Don't worry about them, Shippou. They'll be fine." I hope, she thought to herself. She shifted her attention to the trail ahead of her. Her smile disappeared.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Kagome sped up to walk next to Inuyasha. They'd been walking all day and her feet were beginning to hurt. She saw a rock to her right and quickly sat down. She ripped off her shoe and rubbed her aching foot. Inuyasha apparently noticed she was tiring, because he abruptly halted and gathered wood for a fire.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's going on with you? Please don't make up excuses. I know something's wrong."  
  
Inuyasha froze in place, his hair falling over his eyes, shielding them from view.  
  
"I honestly don't know, Kagome. I haven't a clue." He gave up on the fire and let his hands fall to the ground next to him. Kagome slowly strode up next to him and kneeled beside him. He felt her hand slide over his as he turned to look at her.  
  
"Inuyasha, no matter what happens, I'll always be here beside you." He turned and stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity to her, before pulling her into a quick kiss. He took her in his arms, and they fell asleep in each other's loving embrace.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Okay, this one's really short cuz my Mom's coming home soon. But I hope the fluff makes up for it!  
  
On to the review responses!  
  
Millie M. Banshee : Yup! You was right! Exactly! Shh! Don't tell nobody! And to all you peeps reading this, POOIE ON YOU IF YOU GO READ HER REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT'S HAPPENING!!! Cheaters. And I do NOT watch too much Sci-Fi . . . . .. Okay maybe I do. But only when Inuyasha, Trigun, CSI, or any other of my fav animes is on! Which is practically all the time . . . . . :) Tee hee! I'm a sucker for them old Sci-Fi films!  
  
Phantom Phire : How could peoples forget one of the best Inu-turns-demon fictions on F-F-Net!? That update was a one time thing. Watch me not update for three weeks now.  
  
Lunatic Pandora1 : Fecked up? How rude. Your guess was halfway there . . . . . . . Okay no more hinties in the responses.  
  
luna-moonkitty : I be happy to review your story, which I did yesterday as soon as I got home from my concert. Okayz . . . . . . . You may wanna add some strange, unexpected twist to your plot. And I don't know, I'm writing with writer's block too. *grumbles about the moron that thought of writer's block*  
  
kitsunedemon : I know whatcha mean bout the evil school. They're makin' me take exams all week! WHAAAAAAAA!!! NO MORE EXAMS!!!! BRAIN HURTS!!!!!!! WHOOOOOOO!!! HAPPINESS!!! I no like happiness. I likes hyperness, and craziness, and weirdness, and acting-insaneness, but me cause unhappiness. KUKUKUKUKU!! UNHAPPINESS!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Randomunit02 : AHHHH! I SCREAM AT YOU!! AHHHHH!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET IT EXHISTED!!! "Taken" is the best mini-series ever. "Battlestar Galactica" and "Band of Brothers" are a close second. 


	4. Guests

HEY! Okay, this one is basically some fluffy conversations and a tiny pinch of the strange dreams everyone's been having. So if you don't wanna read that, don't. Unless you haven't figured out what's going on and want more clues.  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
************* With Sango and Miroku *************  
  
Sango looked at the sleeping kitsune, then at Miroku. She sighed softly, and stood. She crept out of the small hut, silently making her way to the edge of the Forest of Inuyasha. She leaned against the first tree she encountered and stared at the moon. By the next night, it would be gone. A new moon.  
  
She had a fleeting thought of Inuyasha and Kagome, but that was interrupted by a noise behind her. She quickly spun and got into a fighting stance. But she relaxed when she saw who it was.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you."  
  
"Just felt like a walk. You?"  
  
"Same." Miroku took a step forward to join her. "What will become of us?"  
  
"Hm?" Sango turned back toward the moon. "What do you mean, Miroku?"  
  
"Well, it may just be me, but I have a feeling that Inuyasha may not come back. So I was wondering aloud, what we will do without him," he explained calmly.  
  
"Oh," she replied softly. "You really think he's not returning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Poor Kagome." There was a period of silence following, before Sango suddenly whispered, "I don't know what I'd do if you ever left me." It was meant for her ears only, but the monk heard it clear as crystal.  
  
He took a step toward her and pulled her close. She tensed, but soon leaned into his embrace.  
  
"I won't leave you, Sango."  
  
((A/N: I had to put some Sango and Miroku fluff in here! They're my favorite couple! Weeeee! But I think their conversation sounds a little sappy . . . . . . .. OH WELL! Deal with it! WEEEEEEEEE!!! ))  
  
********* With Inuyasha and Kagome **************  
  
Inuyasha felt it happening again.  
  
'No!' his thoughts screamed. He wanted to stay like this, with Kagome nestled in his arms. He unconsciously took a deep breath, enjoying Kagome's sweet scent before it began again. The blinding energy engulfed himself and Kagome. For a moment, he thought Kagome was coming with him this time.  
  
He sighed in relief when he felt her disappear, then tensed again when he lay eyes upon her motionless form on the sterile white floor . . . . . . . ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the bright lights. She squinted, and put a hand in front of her eyes. She slowly sat up and looked around. At first she thought she was in a hospital, because there were silhouettes that looked like those stretchers in operating rooms. But when her vision cleared, she saw they were more like tables with restraints.  
  
She saw strange mechanical things attached to the ceiling, and an end table looking thing with weird silver objects on it.  
  
Kagome slowly struggled to her feet. Her knees were wobbling and her legs felt like jelly. She heard a scream and spun so quickly she fell down on her back. She sat up on her haunches and turned to were she thought she heard the scream come from and saw-  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered. He was tied to one of those tables and struggling hard to break free. "Inuyasha!"  
  
When she called the second time, he ceased struggling and turned his head.  
  
"No! Kagome! Get out of here! You're in danger! Get out!" he screamed, then shifted his attention back to his restraints.  
  
"But where . . . . what . . . . how?!"  
  
"Who cares!? Just get away -" he stopped in mid-sentence when he looked back at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look out! Run!"  
  
"Wha-ugh!"  
  
"KAGOME!" She collapsed to the floor, a small bead of blood forming where the syringe had entered her neck. The black shape behind her placed the needle on a nearby table while producing strange gurgling sounds. Another figure appeared beside the first. And another. And another.  
  
"NO!! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!! GET AWAY!!!" Inuyasha cried in vain as the silhouettes began to gather around her unconscious body . . . . . . ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ugh," Kagome moaned, sitting up and rubbing her stiff neck. "Hey, where's Inuyasha?" she wondered aloud after searching her surroundings.  
  
"Come to think of it," she said, standing up. "Where am I?" Nothing in this clearing was familiar to her, and she couldn't recognize any of the species of plant around her. She shivered, wondering if she was even in Japan any more. She froze. Something had moved behind her.  
  
"Kagome. What a surprise to see you way out here."  
  
*************************************************  
  
CLIFFIE!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Lunatic Pandora1 : Thank you! But it is weird isn't it? YEAH! I SUCCEEDED!!! And if you think this is weird, just wait until I publish that story that me, Pankurokka, and Amber wrote! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! It's more random than that one Random Insanity fiction!  
  
Millie M. Banshee : No, I'm not in highschool. I'm only in SEVENTH GRADE!! I had to take a math exam and a science exam this semester. And next semester, I'm gonna take a HUGE geography exam, another math exam of the entire years stuff, another science exam of everything, the FCAT, and some other essay thing. I HATE THE FLORIDA SCHOOL SYSTEM!! Jeb Bush screwed us all. That jerk! He sucked the fundings dry so the teachers are getting laid off and the classes bigger. DOES THAT MORON ACTUALLY THINK MORE KIDS IN THE SAME CLASS IS BETTER!!! I've been in gifted classes all my life and before this year, I've had at most, 14 classmates, and we all got straight A's and B's. Now, those same classmates and some others just as smart are getting C's, D's, and some are getting F's. And now he's giving MIDDLE SCHOOLERS exams that they're not ready for. HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL EXAMS FOR US! Darn him! Sorry. I got a little out of hand with my ranting this time. Oops.  
  
kitsunedemon : Yeah! You be honorable and not look! Good for you! Yes! No sleep for two days, and lots of sugar and caffeine! My mom got mad when I did that. . . . . .  
  
Randomunit02 : Well, actually, if you are really smart, you only had to see the last one to figure it out. How its gonna end, what's going on. Stuff like that. Oh, and the mom thing. Sigh. She hates me writing fanfictions. She keeps finding excuses for me to stay offline and keeping me off the computer so I can only write and update when she isn't home. Bummer, huh?  
  
Destiny : Talky weird be me favorite thingy for confuse friends cuz most be un-crazy likey some me know. Ehem. Tee hee. Yes, the darn exams and stupid teachers. I HATE EM!! But they're over! YEY! For now . . . . .. No! No you die! Then me have one less reviewer. Hey, here's some random info: my best bud since Kindergarten's name is Destinee. With 'E's' instead of a 'Y'. Cool!  
  
Serena : WHOOOO! SOMEBODY ELSE HOOKED!! WEEEEHEEEE!!! Zankoku, my yami and co-mistress of total destruction, would like to know where you got the charged particle cannon, for she is tiring of simply unleashing the creatures of the underworld upon unsuspecting towns. *Zankoku appears and begins ranting about the co thing.* Uh, gotta go. My yami's gonna try something new and hijack a nuke to drop on my neighborhood because I said she was just co-mistress of total destruction. AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 


	5. Lost

I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait guys! I mean, its been SIX MONTHS since I updated! I got a little sidetracked with the school crap and the exams coming up and that guy . . . . . . .. Anyway, now that school's out I'll be writing a lot more and I will try to get this finished by August. But I'll be going to North Carolina for three weeks soon, which means no updates from now 'til I get back, but I hope to finish everything while I'm up there so there's a plus side!  
  
And now the update you waited half a year for! Enjoy!  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Kagome slowly turned. Her mouth became dry. She held her breath. Before her stood her enemies. Kanna, Kagura, and finally, Naraku. Naraku drew a katana, from where, Kagome didn't know, and took a step towards her. He lifted the blade high above his head, and-  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kagome sat straight up. She gasped for air.  
  
'It was a dream,' she thought. 'Everything was a dream.'  
  
She put her hand to her heaving chest. She looked around, and realized that she was outside Kaede's village.  
  
"Oh my god," she whispered, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. "Inuyasha . . . . .."

* * *

Inuyasha slowly sat up, rubbing his aching stomach. He winced as he came across the line where they had cut him the night before.  
  
The night before . . . .  
  
Kagome!  
  
He leapt to his feet, despite the pain in his gut. He frantically searched the clearing, but only found her yellow bag.  
  
"What do I do? Aw man. What can I do?" He stood perfectly still for a moment, then snatched up Kagome's bag and sped off.  
  
"Miroku, did you hear that?" Sango asked, pulling up the woven door to peek outside.  
  
"If you mean did I hear a faint scream from someone who sounds a lot like Kagome, then yes."  
  
"I heard her, too! It's Kagome! Let's go! She might be in trouble!" Shippou cried before dashing outside. He was gone before the monk or slayer could say a thing. They looked at each other then quickly gathered their things and followed.  
  
When they reached the steep slope that marked the beginning of Inuyasha's Forest, they could see Shippou hopping in and out of view as he bounced around Kagome. The pair quickly ran up the slope to join them.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! I thought I'd never see you again! Kagome!"  
  
"Calm down, Shippou," Kagome said, faking a smile. "I won't leave you."  
  
"Kagome, why did you scream?" Sango asked.  
  
"Uh . . . just a nightmare," the young priestess replied.  
  
"Then where is Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned as Sango tried to silence Shippou.  
  
"I . . . don't know." Kagome stood, stiffly brushing off her back and butt. She stepped forward and gracefully slid down the steep bank, landing with a soft thud as she reached the ground. She continued walking until she reached the hut Kaede owned, where she plopped down in a corner and cried herself back to sleep.  
  
"Miroku? . . . Did she . . . ?" Sango trailed off, seeing the monk nod in understanding.  
  
"Yes. The same trauma that has befallen Inuyasha has been experienced by Kagome as well. I fear for both of them," he sighed as he turned down the slope.  
  
Sango gathered a worried and frightened Shippou into her arms and started to follow the monk, when they both stopped and stared at each other. There was a moment of silence before they both shouted simultaneously: "The jewel!"  
  
"Kagome!" Sango cried. "She didn't-"  
  
"Have the shards with her," Miroku finished for her. "That means that Inuyasha must have them."  
  
"Do you feel that, then?"  
  
"Yes. The aura of the jewel is nearing quickly."  
  
"What if it isn't him?"  
  
"Then we may be in trouble."

* * *

'Kagome! Please be there! Please be there!'  
  
He dashed through the trees, weaving between them. He was running faster than he ever had before. Of course, he didn't have a reason to run this fast before either. But he wasn't thinking about that now. His thoughts were completely centered around one thing: Kagome.  
  
Her safety was all that mattered to him, and if she was at all harmed when, if, he found her . . . everyone would suffer for it.

* * *

Okay, really crummy end there, but it'll have to do since I'm writing this at almost six in the morning with no sleep.  
  
And now the responses.  
  
Millie M. Banshee: That's happened to me before too! That's why I used to review only anonymously, but some one else started usin' my name too so now its only signed. And sorry if this chapter is too short! I tried to make it a little longer than the others, but I promise you that the last chapter will be twice as long!  
  
Lunatic Pandora1: This is kinda like that one! Shhh! Don't tell! Tee hee!  
  
mirokusgrl: Is there still sugar!? SUGAR!!?? sniffle I ran out of sugar... ... ... sniffle  
  
Serena: You are so lucky! I want a zoid! Sorry about the wait. It was a writer's block and school work combo that got me.  
  
Randomunit02: You are so lucky! I want your mom! And don't worry about that Taken thing. I'm probably gonna wrap this up in another two or three chapters anyway. Five tops.  
  
Sailor Mini Venus: No! You needn't say more! That was enough! Thankies!  
  
kitsunedemon: I am honored to have been the author of the first Sci-fi fiction you read! I feel so special! Ehem. And now, technically, I'm in eighth grade! Ha ha! Ehem again. Anyway. Yes, alas, maturity has snuck up on me. I no longer feel the need to make an idiot of myself in public. sigh But I do make an idiot of myself in school, so I am not completely lost!  
  
Koinu-Chan: Nooooo! Not Barney! I updated! Keep it away! Ahhhhh!  
  
SilverBlood666: Whooo! Yet another hooked! And yet another who can't believe how young I am! Thank you for your compliment! I guess it sounds high school level because of my new writing style, since none of my other stories sound like this.  
  
inuyashafan65: Thank you to you too! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	6. Found

Hey y'all. I'm really sorry you guys had to wait another month for me to update again, but I actually have a good excuse this time! I was at Davidson Collage in North Carolina for the Duke TIP summer program and every minute of my day was packed! So I had no time to finish the story up there. But this will be the third to last chapter, if I decide to include the crummy epilogue I wrote. If not, the next chapter shall conclude this story! Enjoy!

* * *

'Kagome!' he cried out in his mind. 'Kagome, please don't be gone! Please don't let them have done something to you! Dammit, I was such a-' his train of thought disappeared as that oh-so-familiar scent wafted through the air around him, growing stronger by the second. He dug his heels into the dirt, not wanting to meet this particular person at a time like this.  
  
He turned quickly and tried to curve around, but too late. She was suddenly there, emerging from the shadows of his forest. She gracefully strode out to meet him, and his gaze was drawn to her deep, tragic eyes as they had been so many times before; though now, they no longer held the glowing warmth they had when he had first fallen for her fifty years ago.  
  
"It's been a while, Inuyasha." As she spoke, his stare shifted to her cold, creamy lips, and he suddenly had an overwhelming urge to kiss her, to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he cared- 'No!' his mind screamed. 'What about Kagome?'  
  
'Damn, I can't believe I've forgotten her! How could I forget her! She could be dead and I'm standing here staring at Kikyo! I'm such a dumb-ass!' he virtually slapped himself, then turned his attention back to Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo, I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Kagome's-"  
  
"More important to you than me?" she asked, trying the ploy again despite the fact that she did not wish to gain advantage over him and completely ignoring that it hadn't worked before.  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha replied, shocking her with his bluntness but not at all surprising her.  
  
"Very well," she said coolly. "Besides, I only came to return this," she sighed, holding out her hand to reveal the last of the jewel shards. [1] "And to tell you I am leaving this world forever. I have been avenged and I may now rest, but," she trailed off and hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Promise me, no matter what, you won't forget me."  
  
"I promise, Kikyo. I could never forget you," he sighed, surcuming to his desires and taking her into his arms for an instant before dashing off towards the village beyond his woods. The gentle breeze his speed created blew the locks of the dead woman across her face, hiding her small but genuine smile from the world. She took one last look after the streak of red, then closed her eyes in peace as she allowed the trapped souls to escape her body and the shell dissipated into the wind...  
  
------------------Dream Sequence----------------------(don't ya love these?)  
  
"Inuyasha! No!" she sobbed. "Why? Why does it have to be like this?"  
  
"I don't know, Kagome," he whispered softly, taking her into his arms. "But I promise you this, I will return. I will find you again, even if it takes me an eternity, I'll find a way to be with you." He held her close, doing his best to sooth her. He placed a hand under her chin, gently titling her head so he could stare into her deep, brown eyes. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her passionately as the light engulfed him.  
  
-----------------End Sequence-----------------------  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome groaned in her sleep. "Inuyasha."  
  
"Should we wake her?" Sango questioned the monk for the fourth time since they had returned to the hut.  
  
"No," Miroku sighed for the, once again, fourth time. "She needs her rest, and besides, she'll only be in pain while awake, not being able to escape. In her dreams, she can escape from that, even if only for an instant."  
  
Shippou apparently hadn't listened to Miroku's speech though, because he had begun shaking Kagome gently, desprate to hear his surrogate mother's voice. Kirara stirred from her perch on Sango's lap to pull Shippou away from Kagome, who was now half-awake.  
  
"Inuyasha," whispered the part of her still asleep. "Don't leave me."  
  
"Who said I was going anywhere?" Kagome's eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. Kagome quickly hopped off the floor and threw herself into Inuyasha's open arms. She didn't even notice the trace of his old cockiness in that statement because, for a moment, everything was right again. Everything was perfect again. Everything was normal.

* * *

Ah, the Kikyo nonsense was inevitable when dealing with a Kikyo hater such as me. Though now for some reason I pity her more than hate. . . . I think I have grown a heart. . . J.K.!  
  
Mille M. Banshee: I feel really bad for leading you to believe I had given up on this story! I promise the next chapter will be posted within a week after this one! I think I'm starting school again the 6th! They've steadily been moving the dates up every year because they want to change every school in my county to year-round! NOOOOO!!! And yes! I'm now an eighth grader! Wahoo! One more year of middle school to go!! Whoopee!! Fear my wrath, you pathetic sixth graders! Bwahaha!  
  
Jaden Blythe: Thank you for being honest! It feels good to know there are still people who don't cheat!  
  
DarknessVasion: Thank you very much for your words of advice and compliments! I read one of your stories, and I loved it! And I liked the way you wrote it so it would fit anywhere into the anime! Really neat! I've never seen that done before! I really wanted to read your other one, but my aunt dropped by, then the next day my cousin did, then I left for North Carolina. I hope to read it by the time I post the end of this story!  
  
Ice Miko: Thank you for taking the time to read my story!  
  
Randomunit02: Yeah! Good fan you are! Be better fan and review again? Please? puppy face  
  
Sesshomaru'sElement: I updated! No need to send Sesshie-kun. . . . Unless of course he were delivering your review. . . hint-hint review-review  
  
kitsunedemon: Aw! Poor you! You have to wait til the 17th to get out of school! And I thought I had it bad!  
  
Dark-Spirit-Kitsune: Wonderful to hear from another person my age! Everyone here seems to be older or younger. Wonder why that is. . . . . Anyway, I promise you that I will update in the next week! Seventh – uh. . . . Eighth grader to eighth grader! lol.  
  
[1] I'm very sorry! I forgot completely to mention in the beginning of the story that this takes place one year after the end of Naraku and when it starts they are only missing a few pieces of the jewel, which Kikyo gives Inuyasha in this cha[ter. Oh, and those of you who know about episode 124, was it?, I'm just gonna pretend Kikyo never fell into that liquidy stuff.  
D  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. Leaving

OMG!!! I'm so incredibly sorry I missed my deadline! I broke my promise! I'm the worst author ever! Whaa!! sobs

But I have the best excuse in the history of excuses! My favorite cousin of all time just graduated from Parris Island Marine boot camp and I spent all of Thursday packing and stuff and I left Friday to see him graduate! I'm so proud!

But two days after I got back, SCHOOL STARTED!!! And I've been drowning in homework since. Homwework! The first day of school! Stupid honors classes. No one else had homework. Grumble grumble. Oops, got a little side-tracked....

For those who don't know, Marine training is the toughest military training, and Parris Island is the toughest Marine training! I can't believe he went through all that! Okay, sorry. Got a little side-tracked . . .. Again . . ..

Oh, and I'm not doing review responses in this chapter so I can post it faster! They'll all be in the epilogue!

* * *

Inuyasha fell asleep that night with Kagome in his arms, and his friends by his side, and for the first time since this ordeal began, he was able to fall asleep without fear in his heart. He slept peacefully, not stirring once.

Kagome was also able to sleep soundly. For the moment, she wasn't worried about Inuyasha, wasn't terrified about what had happened to her last night, wasn't frightened that Inuyasha might be taken away from her in one way or the other, wasn't even thinking about the last jewel shards. She was just sleeping, in Inuyasha's arms and nothing else in the world mattered to her.

The next morning, she awoke with the warmth of Inuyasha still wrapped around her, and again, drifted off with the comfort of him being there when she awoke again.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and she panicked. Inuyasha was not with her! She frantically scanned the hut with frightened eyes, but couldn't see him.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, dashing outside. "Inuyasha!"

"What?" came the annoyed remark from the roof of the hut.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed in relief. "I thought it had happened again. I thought they had taken you away from me again."

"They won't take me away from you, Kagome," he whispered softly, reverting back to his bizarrely calm mood. "Not yet," he said even softer, so Kagome couldn't hear.

The group spent the next few hours inside the old priestess's hut, discussing the Jewel. Kagome had managed to bind the shards Kikyo had given to Inuyasha to the larger crystal, so that problem was out of the way. But that brought up a bigger problem. What to do with the jewel? There was no question that Kagome would be the protector, and the rest would no doubt aid her, but none really wanted to spend the rest of their lives fighting demons day in and day out. Miroku had also brought up that the jewel's life followed a pattern, and the only way to ensure it wouldn't continue this pattern in the future was to destroy it. . . but none knew how. Finally it was decided that Kagome would keep the jewel in her time, locked in a small safe beneath her bed.

There was an awkward silence following this discussion, mostly because of the recent ordeal two of their group had gone through, and partly because everyone was dead tired.

Night had fallen while they were talking, and Inuyasha stepped outside for a moment. 'A new moon,' he thought. 'I wonder if they'll still take me tonight.'

Next morning(no fluffy sleepy time scene. We've had enough of those and I'm all fluffyed out. I don't write romance, in case you haven't noticed)

Inuyasha awoke that morning with a full night of sleep. First he'd had in three days. He was a little shacked when he realized he had just slept through a human night, and anyone could've come and killed him and he wouldn't have known. But it didn't bother him as much as it should have, because something had dawned on him.

They hadn't taken him last night. A ray of hope shined through the clouds of depression around his heart. Maybe if they'd forgotten that night, they'd forget tomorrow, and the next night, and the next, and the next. But something inside told him this wasn't likely, and he sunk back into depression.

He spent that entire day with Kagome, taking strolls through the forest, sitting by the stream, just being with her. They didn't talk much, being side by side was enough, because both felt something in the pit of their gut. Something that told them that this would be their last day together.

That night(again, not much fluffy detail)

Kagome and Inuyasha sat side by side that night before bed, his arm wrapped around her, both staring at the fire in the center of the room. Miroku moved closer to Sango and whispered, "Now why won't you let me do that?"

She grinned and replied, "Because your hand would wander. Now back off, I'm tired." She yawned, and scooted over to her corner, asking Kirara to make sure Miroku stayed in his. Kagome grinned a little, and felt herself drifting off. She yawned, then dove into a deep slumber.

She awoke suddenly, feeling Inuyasha stir. She got up and stared sleepily at him. He looked back, then stood and walked to the door. He paused, noting the confusion in Kagome's eyes. "It's time." He stepped outside. She dashed out after him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but something big is gonna happen."

"Why did they have to choose you?" Kagome whined to no one inparticular.

"They wanted me because they could do things to me and I would survive, whereas a human would die."

"Oh my gosh," Kagome whispered in sudden realization. "They're gonna take you away forever! Like in my dream! No!" She latched onto him, squeezing his middle so hard, he could barely breathe. She stared up at him, clearly expecting an answer. He nodded slowly, confirming her fears. She held him tighter, burying her face in his robes.

"Inuyasha! No!" she sobbed. "Why? Why does it have to be like this?"

"I don't know, Kagome," he whispered softly, taking her into his arms. "But I promise you this, I will return. I will find you again, even if it takes me an eternity, I'll find a way to be with you." He held her close, doing his best to sooth her. He placed a hand under her chin, gently titling her head so he could stare into her deep, brown eyes. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her passionately as the light engulfed him.

She felt him slowly drift away as the tears began to run from her eyes. She reached out for him, but something stopped her. She suddenly couldn't move. She watched the light slowly disappear and a sudden wave of grief washed over her. "I love you, too, Inuyasha! I love you!" she cried, collapsing to her knees as her three friends swarmed over her.

Shippou leapt into her lap, his own tears wetting her shirt, as Sango kneeled beside her and embraced the shaking girl. Miroku's comfort was even accepted . . . mostly because his hand was on her shoulder, not her butt. (AN: couldn't resist that!)

There they sat, for the longest time, the four friends crouched in the grass, until finally, the young girl stood stiffly and made her way to the Forest of Inuyasha.

The others remained, staring after her, knowing where she was going, and that they would suffer a loss of two of the group tonight, instead of only one. Suddenly, the small fox leapt up and dashed after his surrogate mother.

"Wait! Kagome! Here, take this!" he shouted as he shoved a small gem at her. "Like we agreed. It'll be safer in your time!" She reached down and gently took the Shikon Jewel from the boy.

"Thank you, Shippou," she smiled, turning back towards the forest.

* * *

Okay, there we go! The end of the story! But I WILL have an EPILOGUE!!! Which I WILL without a doubt post the 14th!!! TTFN! Ta ta for now!


	8. Epilogue: Reunited

Hey all! I'm in an abnormally good mood today! I've been rockin' out to the awesome beat of the Sabbath and the Oz-man! (For those of you who don't know, that's Black Sabbath and Ozzy Osborne!) I still cannot believe Randy Rhodes was just 18! I listened to his solo in Crazy Train like fifty times in a row! He's amazing! Oops. Got a bit carried away there . . . yet again . . .. Anyway, here's my crappy way of tyin' things up.

I personally would rather leave it at the seventh chapter and not write a crummy epilogue, but this is the first true chapter story I have actually finished so I'm not gonna leave you guys with a tragic ending.

Happy reading!

* * *

Kagome climbed the steps of the small shrine as quietly as possible. It was still night in her time too. She had just gotten to the door of her home when she realized in her depression, she had left everything in the feudal times.

She turned and headed back towards the well. She reached the mini-shrine and placed her hand on the door when she heard: "And where do you think you're goin'?"

She gasped sharply, and tears welled in her eyes. She turned as fast as she could to be greeted by her half-demon standing there in front of her.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she cried, rushing into his open arms. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I told you I'd find a way to be with you, Kagome," he said. "I'll never leave you."

** THE END**

* * *

OK! Its done! My first true fiction! Completed! Booya! And for those who don't understand what happened, Inuyasha was being taken by aliens, who experimented on him because he was half demon and could recover from things they wanted to do. Then they took him away to their planet where he remained for five hundred years. They returned him to earth on the five-hundredth anniversary of his abduction. So he meets Kagome again. Everyone lives happily ever after.

* * *

Now, the review responses. 

Mille M. Banshee: I always look forward to your reviews most when I post a new chapter! I'm from the sunshine state, Florida! I went to Davidson for three weeks over the summer, and I adored N.C.! I wanna go back so bad! And you are so lucky! They're tryin to pass a year round school bill in Florida. Noo!

PS: If you wanna talk to me whenever instead of doin this weird review thing, my AIM screen name is HaylePhyer.

XxAnimeGrlxX: I'm very sorry I made you wait! I hope you enjoyed the ending!

Tsukigin: Thank you for the compliments! Glad to hear someone else enjoys my writing!

Chibi Yugi Yasha: I'm sorry the chapters aren't longer, but the shortness just seemed to fit the story better, and it was kind of a simple plot. Think of it this way, now you have eight wonderful chapters, whereas if I wrote longer ones, you'd only have about four.

Kagome514: Yeah! Someone else loves it!! Yeah!!

Isabel: Yeah! Thank you! . . . I hope the end's not bad . . ..

PS: I'm posting today because with Hurricane Charley coming straight at me, I probaly won't be able to post tommorrow. Enjoy!


End file.
